


Lacey L'Amour

by WorryinglyInnocent



Series: Fun in the Sun: Sizzling Smutlets [26]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Masturbation, NSFW, PWP, Smut, Smutlet, adult film actress, watching porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: Mr Gold recognises Storybrooke’s newest resident, Belle French, from a slightly less salubrious place – his pornography collection. Pure PWP smutlet.





	Lacey L'Amour

Mr Gold had been standing staring at the door of his shop for at least an hour and a half, and he had not moved a muscle in all that time. If it wasn’t for the fact that he was still upright, he’d be seriously tempted to say that he hadn’t drawn breath in all that time either. 

It took a lot to render Gold speechless, and even more to render him into a state of semi-catatonia, but Belle French, librarian and Storybrooke’s newest resident, having lived in the town for less than a week, had managed when she had walked into his shop to introduce herself. It had been all that Gold could do to maintain his usual calm and professional facade whilst he had been talking to her, and the moment she had left his shop - at least an hour and a half ago, now - all his higher brain function had unceremoniously ceased.

The reason for this was very simple. Whilst Belle French was introducing herself to Gold for the first time, Gold was already very intimately acquainted with Belle French. Or, as he knew her, Lacey L’Amour. It was rather hard to keep up polite conversation with a woman whom he’d seen naked and performing sex acts, and to whose image he had wanked many, many times.

Once Gold had finally managed to drag himself out of his stupor, he knew that he was not going to get anything done today until he had made absolutely, doubly sure that his eyes were not deceiving him. Maybe once he got home and checked the DVD, he’d find that Belle and Lacey actually looked nothing alike and it had all been a moment of madness. Maybe Belle had an identical twin sister in the adult film industry. Maybe…

Gold pulled himself away from this train of thought and left the shop, closing the door and locking up with jerky, agitated movements that to the outside observer would have indicated intense anger. He was not angry, but he certainly didn’t want to interact with any more humans than necessary considering his current state of lust-fuelled brain fog. It was a miracle that he was fit to drive, and it was even more of a miracle that he managed to get the Cadillac home in one piece. 

Once inside the house, safe from the world outside and more importantly, safe from any unexpected follow-up visits from Belle, he dragged out the cardboard box in which all his adult films were hidden - the box of shame, he called it. 

There she was, on the top of the stack: _Lacey L’Amour in Maids Make House Calls_. It certainly looked like Belle. True, here she was wearing a sexy smirk instead of the bright smile she’d had when she had walked into the pawn shop, but the resemblance was uncanny. He picked up the next DVD: _Lacey L’Amour in License to Thrill_. On this cover she’d swapped the skimpy maid’s outfit for a skin-tight latex catsuit unzipped past her navel, and Gold felt himself beginning to strain against his zipper. 

He sighed as he took out the DVD and went over to the TV. It wasn’t as if denying himself was going to make matters any better, so he might as well indulge. The familiar film began, Agent L’Amour stripping out of her catsuit in order to seduce an informant and get valuable intelligence. 

It was definitely Belle. Although the sultry sway in her walk was played up for the camera, he’d recognised that same glide of the hips as she’d walked away from the shop counter earlier. There was the lip bite as she feigned coy innocence, spreading out on the bed to beckon her lover up between her thighs. For a moment, Gold could dream that she was beckoning to him, and he quickly unzipped; taking his cock in hand and tugging quickly to release the pressure. 

On screen, Lacey turned the tables, sitting on her informant’s face and letting herself take a little pleasure from his mouth before getting down to business. Her pert little breasts were heaving and God, Gold wished that he was the one tasting her gorgeous pussy, even if he knew that two minutes later, the informant would reveal himself as an enemy agent and get his neck snapped between Lacey’s creamy thighs for his efforts.

Once the film came to an end with Agent L’Amour’s intense orgasm at the hands of the only person she trusted – herself, with the aid of her extensive toy collection – Gold found himself spent and sticky, his shirt utterly ruined with the stains of his seed. He closed his eyes with a groan, thinking about Belle French in his shop. The sway of her hips, the fact he knew what she looked like naked at the height of her pleasure, the fact he would never see it in person because after this there was no way he could ever look her in the eye again, let alone hold a conversation with her or do anything else remotely related to forming an intimate acquaintance.

He heaved himself out of his chair and went to take a very cold shower. And possibly to burn his shirt.

X

By the time he next spoke to Belle French in the shop, Gold had frozen enough sense into himself that he was able to get through the ordeal without too much difficulty. Of course, she was wearing very red lipstick and he mouth did form that perfect O of delight when he was explaining the humorous origins of some of the things in the shop, and good lord, it was almost the lead-in to another skin flick in itself.

He was very nearly home and dry when he made the one fatal error, just as Belle was saying her goodbyes.

“I’ll see you soon, Mr Gold.”

“I hope so, Miss L’Am… French.” Belle froze and Gold groaned, closing his eyes. “Oh, fuck it all to hell.”

He cracked open one eye. A mischievous little smile had come over Belle’s face.

“You’re familiar with my previous line of work then, Mr Gold,” she said.

Gold nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

“It’s all right. I’m not ashamed of it. I made good money and paid off all my student loans thanks to Lacey L’Amour. It’s no longer part of my life, but I don’t regret it. I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

She leaned in over the counter, whispering in his ear. “Maybe one day, I can show you some of my tricks of the trade.”

Gold sat down with a bump, and Belle left him wondering, gobsmacked, if a former porn star had really just made such an offer to him…


End file.
